Artemis Meets HIM
by ChaceBADGER
Summary: Artemis meets a completely different man. He is more powerful and can do as much as turn Artemis into a frog. The man gives Artemis a new challenge:The Battle. Will Artemis beat the Greatest Magician Of Earth?


Artemis looked at the letter had found on the floor at the Cha' Grande. J.C.D. Strange but familiar. Artemis sighed and placed the letter under a microscope. No fingerprints. This person must have printed it out and send it while wearing gloves. Impressive. Clever. Smart. Intelligent. But not as smart when he finds out who send the letter.

Butler's head appeared at the doorway. "Artemis, someone has come to see you." He moved aside as a calm-looking man came in.

"May I talk to Mister Artemis Fowl the second?" he asked, his hand twitching, not that anyone noticed or cared.

Artemis straightened his tie. "Yes, you may do that. Have a seat."

The man sat down.

Artemis smiled his vampire smile. "You must be John Peterson."

John nodded. "Yes, but my real name is Carter."

Artemis nodded. "Well, Mister Carter, do you have information?"

Carter nodded. "Yes, I have, Master Fowl. But this is crucial information. You mustn't tell anyone, but you can tell the manservant, if you feel so comfortable."

Artemis sat up straight. "Carter, I need the information. My first question is:Who is J.C.D.?"

Carter thought for a moment. "He is Julius Centre Dragonmir."

Artemis raised his eyebrow. "What a peculiar name. Second question:Where does he live?"

Carter was confident, or at least he think he was. "He lives in a castle/manor. He does not let intruders in, for he places extra security."

Artemis thoughtfully drummed his fingers on his desk. "Security, you say, eh? Third Question:What is he?"

Carter eyed Artemis. "He is a police officer, security, professor, magician, geologist, scientist, teacher, doctor, master, sensei, psychologist, barber, cook, chef, king, butler, president, shopkeeper, and a whole lot more."

Butler whistled. "What kind of security does he have?"

Carter turned his gaze to Butler. "Big, hairy, muscular, macho, strong, burly men and cameras. They have women too, but I don't want to discuss it right now."

Artemis waved impatiently at Butler. "Butler, I gave this men 1 hour to describe a man. It is almost 9. I suggest you get your men to talk."

Butler scratched his head. "I'm terribly sorry, Master Fowl. I shall leave." He walked out the door, shouting orders to his men.

Artemis turned his attention to Carter. "Please excuse my butler. He's a bit curious. Fourth Question:What type of business does he do?"

"Well, he is interested in everything."

Artemis wrote all this down in his notebook. "Thank you for the information. I just need you to give me the directions to his castle/manor."

Carter rubbed his eyes. "He lives at Parker Cornelius Drive."

Artemis smiled. "Thank you, Mister Carter. You shall get our five million dollars in one hour. You just have to drive us there. Then, you get your money."

Carter nodded. "Understood, Artemis. Shall we go now?"

Artemis nodded. He told Butler to escort him to the van.

Butler hurried to escort Carter, as he was the butler.

Carter climbed into the car, and waited for the members to climb in. Artemis sat up front with Carter and Butler. He was buzzing with excitement.

Carter pulled out of the manor and drove directly to Parker Cornelius Drive. It was a place full of passageways and secret entrances.

Carter got out of the car and slammed the door shut. "Here you are, men. The Dragonmir Parker Cornelius Castle/Manor."

Artemis sniffed the air and whispered something to Carter.

"I thought the air would be musty and dry;instead, it is fresh and breathable."

Carter nodded. "Yes, Master Julius always scents the area to make it more refreshing. Shall we continue to the main entrance, or to say lobby?"

Artemis nodded. He approached the main entrance and waited for Carter to unlock the door.

Butler stared at the door while Carter fumbled with the key, punching in key codes. How did Julius Centre Dragonmir built this castle/manor so brilliantly? Butler decided to install one of the key pads into the door.

Carter finally opened the door, and stepped aside to let the men go in.

Artemis was impressed. The shiny, old, worn, oak doors and stairs. Elevator at the far side of the lobby. Shiny, nevertheless, tiles and vases.

Carter came into the lobby and took a deep breath. "You men ready to go to Master Dragonmir?"

The men nodded. "Yes, please continue."

Carter proceeded farther down the lobby, not noticing the men's exhaustion as they walked 5 miles.

Artemis noticed the men almost dropping to their knees. He turned to Carter, gazing at him intently. "Carter, how will we walk in this house if we are tired?"

Carter shrugged. "Don't worry. I'll get some cars to pick us up. We only have to walk around the corner. Can we manage that?"

The men smiled weakly and nodded.

Carter turned the next corner and waited patiently for the men to come.

John walked slowly, panting with the effort.

Caden was dying of thirst.

Artemis and Butler urged the men to hurry.

Carter slid a key easily into a lock and tapped in the key code. A set of cold water bottles were immediately set on the table by two metal hands.

The men took one, drinking all of the water the bottle contained, gulped it.

Carter tapped more numbers, and waited as 10 cars came zooming past, screeching to a stop in front of him. "Hop in."

The men opened the car door and climbed in.

Carter sat down comfortably into his seat and put on his seatbelt. "You guys follow me." He drove around the corner, and through a long corridor.

The men followed.

Carter drove along a very long hallway and across a room where a boy was practicing Tai-chi with a man. He skidded to a stop in front of a very large door. He jumped out of the car and knocked on the door. He tapped the numbers on the pad and waited.

Butler stared at the tap pads. Are those popular today?, he thought.

The door opened with a creak. Carter and the men walked inside, looking at the items placed in the room. There, sitting on a leather chair, was a man with black hair, blue eyes, black goatee, and a stone necklace around his neck. He was a burly man, his shirt almost bulging out.

The man smiled and gazed intently at the men. "Welcome to my home." he said in a deep voice. "I am Julius Centre Dragonmir. You must be Asrtemis Fowl the second and Butler."

Artemis and Butler nodded. "Yes, sir." they said obediently.

Carter keeled down, taking off his hat. "Master Julius, I have brought the adventurers."

Julius smiled and laughed with a very deep voice. Ah, yes, you have brought the adventurers. But I am most interested in young Master Fowl."

Artemis grinned. "I have something you want, is that correct, Julius?"

Julius gazed intently at Artemis. "Yes, of course. The 5.3 Spinner Wave, I presume? You gave a copy to Jon Spiro and Truman, very evil man. I can hardly say that Spiro can get out of prison."

Artemis sighed. "May we get to the point?"

Julius nodded.

Artemis took a deep breath. "I have the real thing in my case. But I have a price for you. 24 karat gold."

Julius frowned slightly. "Why decide so quickly, young man?"

Artemis made a face. "Look, Julius, I am a busy person. Money first, project later."

Julius shook at Carter. "So this is what a boy of such crude manners?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Carter scratched his head sheepishly. "Well, I think so, Master."

Julius shook his head. "What did I tell you, Carter, my boy? Bring in a boy that is trustworthy, well-mannered, and a gentleman."

Artemis cleared his throat. "Hey, there is no time for an argument. Time to get to business, men."

Julius stroked his goatee. "Yes, of course. Whatever you like is fine."

Artemis glared at Julius. "Money."

Julius sighed. "You never have patience, do you, Artemis? We are not switching money. Don't you even know who I am? I.. I never told anyone about my secret identity. But I, among the greatest of all the warlocks, am the Magician of the Stone!"

Carter nodded and gazed at Julius intently. "That is right, Master. You told me to hide your identity from everybody."

The magician chuckled. "I am actually a powerful person, alongside a magician. I once turned a man into a frog. It was wrong doing, but of course, he was evil, eh?"

Artemis sighed. "Listen, fellow men, give me the money first and I shall give you the delicate machine."

Julius nodded and stood up. "Your wish is my command. Carter, please take out the money."

Carter opened a door, pushing a cart that was covered with a cloth. He pulled the cloth off and smiled.

Artemis stepped forward and felt the gold bars. "This is exactly what I am looking for."

Julius smiled intently. "Do not be so leased about the gold, young boy. May I have the 5.3 Spinner Wave."

Artemis smiled. "Absolutely not."

Julius raised his eyebrow. "What? What do you mean?"

Artemis grinned. "I mean you cannot have my machine, therefore it is delicate, and it cannot fall into the wrong hands."

Julius closed his eyes and started mumbling.

Artemis leaned in to hear what the man was saying.

"Thou shall forgiveth me, for I have trusted a untrustworthy boy. Shall I please God, for, God is mighty king of Heaven and Hell. Powers flow througheth me, chanting along in hypnotic stares. God shall bring the mask of sacred, truth, and love."

Butler was becoming frantic. "What's going on?"

Artemis shushed him, walking toward Julius.

Julius started to float in the air, his eyes opening. His eyes were now blue, light exploding out of his eyes.

Carter bowed in front of Julius. "God bless you, master." he breathed.

Julius stopped floating and landed on his feet smoothly. He walked toward Artemis, his eyes shining bright. "Artemis Fowl, you have deceived me, but not for long. I have misunderstood you as a good, healthy boy. You are crude, a cruel mastermind as I call it. You will pay for your actions. You will not overcome me."

Artemis glanced at Butler.

Butler nodded and yelled at the men to shoot at Julius.

Julius laughed. "Bullets will not penetrate me, my boy. Not even Kevlar."

Artemis stepped backward, his fists drawn. "What do you want?"

Carter punched Butler in the face. "He wants the experiment."

Julius nodded. "Yes, yes, the experiment. If you choose not to, you have made a bad choice." He raised his hand, and pulled Butler up. "This man will be useless and bleed to death if you do not do what I want you to do."

Artemis sighed. "Very well, Julius. John, give him it."

John stepped forward and took out a case. He unlocked it and handed him a cloth-like object.

Julius raised the cloth and peeked underneath it. He smiled and laughed with mirth. He lowered himself and his eyes turned normal.

Artemis took a deep breath.

Julius let go of Butler. "You have made an alliance with me, Artemis. Best not to ruin it, I suggest."

Carter nodded. "Yeah, or he'll put you out. Got that, people?"

Julius chuckled and walked to a table. "This object is now in my hands. I shall get more crucial information about the fairies, demons, and warlocks."

Artemis shook his head. "You can't! You might show it to the world."

Julius smiled and patted Artemis gently on the back. "Why sat that, boy? I'm not going to share what I have discovered to the world. No, that wouldn't be right. I will keep it all in a file and try to make alliances with the fairy race."

Butler nodded of his approval.

Julius smoothed back his hair. "Julius! Come out, my boy."

A boy about 19 walked into the door. "Yes, father?" The boy had deep blue eyes, black hair, a tuxedo, and a golden watch on his wrist.

Julius smiled. "That is my son, Julius. He has been here so many years."

Carter nodded.

Julius smiled again. "I guess it would be very difficult to call us the same names. Call me Dragonmir."

Julius smiled and examined the piece of object. He frowned slightly. "Father, come and look at this."

Dragonmir came forth, eying his son. "Yes, my boy?"

Julius turned to his father. "Dad, this object is very delicate, as Artemis has said. But it can also harm characters. For example, if I press this here button, I could hurt that man over there." He pressed the button.

A shriek echoed around the room. There was a man who was being thrown against the wall. His face was bloody, with features too nasty to describe.

Julius stopped, letting the man to take a breath. Then, he turned to his father. "You see?"

Dragonmir stroked his son's hair. "Yes, I do see."

Julius checked his watch. "And I have a suspicion. I have a theory that a girl about 18 years old sneaking around the corner."

Dragonmir raised his eyebrows. "A girl? Surely she cannot escape the guards."

Julius smiled. "Yes, she cannot. I better check on her. I best leave now." He bowed, and walked out the door.

Artemis straightened his suit. "I think we can depart. Oh, and about Spiro and Truman. They're your responsibility now. See to it. Come on, men. Move out."

Dragonmir began to float again. His eyes turned laser-blue. "You cannot leave my home unless you win The Battle Of Sacred Hearts."

Artemis shrugged. "Sure, why not. When do we start?"

Dragonmir floated over to where Artemis was standing. "We shall begin now." He jumped down and waved his hand.

There was a flash in front of Artemis and he was appearing in a deserted place. It was snowing and the snow covered his eyes. He found Butler and rest of his companions.

Dragonmir was on the other side. He walked through the snow and smiled. "I have brought you horses and weapons. I also brought you tents. Best put them up."

Butler stood up and shuffled to where Dragonmir was standing. He took the supplies, mumbled thank you, and sat back down.

Dragonmir walked back to his campus and disappeared.

Artemis gritted his teeth. Time to face life and death.

**So that was really the story. Nothing to it. But Artemis is about to face a challenge with a completely different man. The Magician Of the Stone. Pretty Weird Name. He is very powerful. Artemis feels confident and strong, but does he know that Dragonmir would win the battle if he didn't get the stupid ring thing on his finger and call in Captain Holly Short. Chapter 3 is coming up. Hope you enjoy it. I. Do. Not. Suck. Eggs. LOL!**

**-Chace**


End file.
